Translocator Bombs
Explosive Yield of Kilo Load TL Bomb The current convention is to measure yields in multiples of the explosive yield of 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene CH3C6H2(NO2)3. We know that TNT has an explosive yield of 700 calories per gram, (Encyclopaedia Britannica) so we can begin by converting into SI units; specifically the joule. To do this we will multiply the given figure by 4.1868. 1 gram of TNT = 700 calories = 700*4.1868 joules. 1 gram of TNT = 2930.76 joules Now we need to know how this works in tons. Given that 1 ton is equal to 2240 pounds or 1016.046909 kg we should be able to scale up the explosive yield simply. Note It is convention to use ton compared to short ton, net ton American or tonne (1000 kilogrammes.) 1 kg of TNT = 2930.76j*1000g = 2930760 joules. 1 ton = 2930760j*1016.046909kg = 2,977,789,639.02084 joules. 1 megatonne = 2,977,789,639,020,840 joules. According to Einsteins’s theory of special relativity the enrgy E, and momentum, p, of a particle are related by the equation : E2=p2c2+m2c4 However, given that the antimatter is injected into the matter and held by fields around each packet of antimatter until the detonation signal it would seem that the matter is not in movement and therefore p tends towards zero. E2=0c2+m2c4 E=mc2 Where c is the velocity of light and m is the mass of the particle when at rest. What we will do is calculate for a detonation of 100% efficiency for simplicity. The amount of matter is therefore 3kg (1.5 antimatter mass combined with 1.5 mass of matter, energy must be conserved in any reaction) and the constant c is the speed of light which we will approximate to 299,792,500 ms-1 Using the mks unit system for SI measurements: E(joules) = 3 (kg) * 299 792 500 2 (ms-1) E(joules) = 3 (kg) * 89,875,543,056,250,000 E(joules) = 269,626,629,168,750,000 joules. E(joules) = 2.6962662916875*1017 joules. Now if 1 megaton = 2,977,789,639,020,840 joules; then the KILO Load yields 90.5458953968987946834375526278729 megatons. (90.55 to 2 D.P.) This gives 95.73 megaton yield for a 1000 Kilo TL Bomb Comparative Destructive Size An asteroid of 2000 metres diameter would have an equivalent yield of one million megatons and would be sufficient to cause a global cataclysm. The crater at Chicxulub was caused by a considerably larger asteroid of almost 9000 metres across and had an explosive yield of 108 megatons Note: In 1987 the Soviet and American stockpile of nuclear arsenals measured 15 gigatons combined.1 Loki Torpedoes are equivalent to a Giga Load The United Terra Robo Bombs had the equivalent of 100,000,000 megatonnes each (1,650 tonnes of AM) The Omega Answer developed by SII are Highly Intelligent Bombs based on the old Robo Bombs but fully cloakable and with 5,000 Ton AM Warheads - and AntiGraviton Penetrators The Yotta Load TL Bombs of the USS Dominator are the largest TL Bombs in Union Arsenal 40,000 kiloseach casing . The smallest are the Picto Loads used by TL Hand Cannons with a Yield of 0.5 Kilotons CASINGS Blue - Innert Exercise Rounds Yellow - Conventional Explosives Green - Biological Payload Purple - Plasma Red - Anti Matter White - Zero Point Graviton Anhilator ( Since 4590 and only aboard the USS Devastator and USS Shettland till 5020) The USS Tigershark has ZPGA Bombs aboard ---- 1 Before the Terran Third World War, the largest nuclear fission/fusion bomb tested was the “Tsar Bomba” detonated by the Soviets on October 30, 1961. Its estimated yield was roughly 50 MT, or about the same blast as a Deci load TL bomb. The blast created a fireball in the air that was about 8KM in diameter. The average “Nuclear Bomb” used in that war was in the Micro load range (9.5MT) or smaller. Category:Weapons